


Family Remains (4.11)

by ackles_ass_equation



Series: Superghetto [72]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aliases, Chost, Dean's Amulet, Dean's Leather Jacket - Freeform, Deliverance, Parent/Child Incest, Salt, emf, gank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: Sam n' Dean rewind a doggy den occupied by a funky-ass biatch pimp yo, but when a freshly smoked up crew moves up in thangs take a turn fo' tha worse.





	1. Now

_INT. COUNTRY FARM- NIGHT_  
A MAN, BILL GIBSON, is havin dinner while watchin TV.

 **TV  
** Peepin tha Civil War, tha eyez of tha hood turned ta tha West, where outposts like Fort Bellows served as—

Da lights go out.

 **BILL  
** Aw, come on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Crap.

BILL tries ta open tha door yo, but itz locked.

 **BILL  
** What tha hell?! Man.

A closet door opens n' a pimply GIRL comes out.

 **BILL  
** You, biatch? I-It aint nuthin but impossible. Just stay away from me biaaatch! Just stay away from me!

Da GIRL attacks n' kills BILL.

 

 


	2. Act One

_INT. CAR-NIGHT_

SAM wakes from chillin up in tha backseat of tha car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. DEAN is studyin some papers.

 **SAM  
** What is you bustin?

 **DEAN  
** Whatz it be lookin like I be bustin?

 **SAM  
** Like you lookin fo' a thang.

 **DEAN  
** Yahtzee.

SAM sits up.

 **SAM  
** Us playas just finished a thang like two minutes ago.

 **DEAN  
** Adrenalinez still pumping, I guess. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So, what tha fuck do you think... Cedar Rapids, Tulsa, or Chi-Hood?

 **SAM  
** I be all fo' working. I straight-up am. But you gots our asses chasin cases nonstop fo' like a month now, nahmeean, biatch? We need chill.

 **DEAN  
** Yeah, we can chill when our phat asses dead as fuckin fried chicken.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass is exhausted, Dean.

 **DEAN  
** I be good.

 **SAM  
** Fuck dat shit, you not. Yo ass is hustlin on fumes, n' you can't run alllll muthafuckin day.

 **DEAN  
** And what tha fuck is I hustlin from?

 **SAM  
** From what tha fuck you holla'd at mah dirty ass. Or is we pretendin dat never happened?

 **DEAN  
** Stratton, Nebraska. Farm town. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. A playa gets jacked ta dirtnap up in a locked room inside a locked house. No signz of forced entry.

 **SAM  
** Soundz like a pimp.

 **DEAN  
** Yes, it do.

SAM sighs n' flops back down.

_EXT. COUNTRY ROAD-DAY_

As tha Impala drives tha fuck into tha doggy den road we peep tha SOLD sign hidden up in tha grass.

_INT. FARM-DAY_

_INT yo. HOUSE-DAY_

**DEAN  
** Boy, three bedrooms, two baths, n' one homicide. This place is gonna push like hotcakes.

They enta tha kitchen, openin cabinets, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. DEAN spots suttin' on a empty piece of wall.

 **DEAN  
** Yo, check dis out.

DEAN knocks on tha wall. It aint nuthin but hollow.

 **DEAN  
** Huh.

 **SAM  
** It aint nuthin but probably a thugged-out dumbwaiter n' shiznit fo' realz. All these oldschool houses had dem wild-ass muthafuckas.

 **DEAN  
** Know-it-all.

 **SAM  
** What?

 **DEAN  
** What?

 **SAM  
** Yo ass holla'd...

 **DEAN  
** What?

 **SAM  
** Never mind.

They enta a funky-ass bedroom.

 **DEAN  
** Well, no bloodstains, fresh coat of paint, itz a funky-ass bunch of bubkes.

 **SAM  
** Needlez all over tha place.

 **DEAN  
** Yeah—power lines.

 **SAM  
** Great.

They look up in tha closet; a thugged-out doll head is on tha floor.

 **SAM  
** Uh...

 **DEAN  
** Well, thatz super-disturbing.

 **SAM  
** Think it gots left behind?

 **DEAN  
** By who, biatch? Unless Bizzle Gibstone likes ta fuck wit doll heads.

A hoopty n' movin truck approach.

 **SAM  
** Uh-oh.

 **DEAN  
** I thought you holla'd dis place was still fo' sale.

 **SAM  
** Apparently, itz not.

_EXT. FARM-DAY_

A dawg n' a BOY, DANNY, exit tha car.

 **DANNY  
** Come on, Busta playa! Dope dog!

They run off fo' realz. A MAN, BRIAN, a WOMAN, SUSAN, n' a GIRL, KATE, have also gotten out.

 **SUSAN  
** What do you think, biatch? It aint nuthin but sick, right?

 **KATE  
** Did mah playas bother ta check if we git a signal up here?

 **BRIAN  
** Actually, I did, Kate. But our phat asses decided ta move anyway, just ta fuck up yo' game. Come on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Letz unpack.

ANOTHER MAN, TED, has gotten outta tha truck.

 **KATE  
** Uncle Ted, please back me up here.

 **TED  
** Kidz right, Bri. Yo ass is ruinin her game.

 **KATE  
** See?

 **BRIAN  
** Thanks fo' tha help, Uncle Ted.

 **TED  
** Callin it like I peep it, dawg.

 **SUSAN  
** Hey.

 **BRIAN  
** What?

 **SUSAN  
** Be sick.

 **BRIAN  
** I be sick. What do you think, biatch? Us dudes do aiiight?

 **SUSAN  
** I don't give a gangbangin' fuck.

 **KATE  
** Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck is they?

DEAN n' SAM is comin down tha stairs from tha front door.

 **BRIAN  
** Can I help yo slick ass?

 **SAM  
** Yo! Is you tha freshly smoked up baller?

 **BRIAN  
** Yeah. Yo ass muthafuckas are...?

 **DEAN  
** This is Mista Muthafuckin Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Stanwyk. I be Mista Muthafuckin Babar. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. County code enforcement.

 **BRIAN  
** Our thugged-out asses had tha buildin inspected last week. Is there a problem?

 **SAM  
** Asbestos up in tha walls, a gas leak—yeah, I'd say we gots a problem.

 **SUSAN  
** Asbestos, biatch? Meanin what?

 **SAM  
** Meanin until dis doggy den is up ta code, itz uninhabitable.

 **BRIAN  
** Whoa whoa whoa. Yo ass is sayin we can't stay here?

 **DEAN  
** It aint nuthin but a game hazard. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Yo ass don't want to.

 **TED  
** Hold up. Us playas just drove four hundred miles.

 **DEAN  
** Therez a motel just down tha road. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Till dis gets cleaned up, I suggest you stay there.

 **BRIAN  
** All right, n' what tha fuck if our phat asses don't?

 **DEAN  
** Well, you git a gangbangin' fine or you git all up in jail. Pick yo' poison.

 **BRIAN  
** One night. One night, n' I be bout ta take care of every last muthafuckin thang, ASAP, I promise.

 **DEAN  
** Yeah, you do that.

 **KATE  
** Another motel, biatch? Awesome, Dad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I hope dis one has hooker sheets, like tha last one.

 **SUSAN  
** Danny!

 **BRIAN  
** Come on, Danny!

_EXT. CURRY'S HOME-DAY_

**SAM  
** What did tha room be lookin like when you found it, Mrs. Curry?

 **MRS CURRY  
** I already holla'd all up in tha local thugs, there was blood all over dis biiiatch.

 **DEAN  
** And Mista Muthafuckin Gibstone—where was he?

 **MRS CURRY  
** Everywhere.

 **SAM  
** How tha fuck long have you been cleanin Mista Muthafuckin Gibstonez house?

 **MRS CURRY  
** Bout five years.

 **DEAN  
** So you knew his ass pretty well.

 **MRS CURRY  
** Well, not straight-up well yo. Dude was real private. Not tha easiest man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Not dat I blame his muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM  
** What do you mean?

 **MRS CURRY  
** His hoe takes a thugged-out dirt nap up in childbirth. Daughta hangs her muthafuckin ass up in tha attic twenty muthafuckin years later n' shit. I'd be bitter, like a muthafucka. I be thinkin I gots some pictures.

She goes off ta git dem n' comes back.

 **MRS CURRY  
** Here.

 **DEAN  
** Thanks. Can we keep these?

 **MRS CURRY  
** Suit yo ass.

 **SAM  
** Now, why'd tha daughta bust a cap up in her muthafuckin ass?

 **MRS CURRY  
** I don't give a gangbangin' fuck. That was before mah time.

 **DEAN  
** Did yo dirty ass eva notice anythang odd up in tha doggy den when you was cleanin it?

 **MRS CURRY  
** Like what?

 **DEAN  
** Like, you know, like lights goin on n' off, thangs not bein where you left dem wild-ass muthafuckas.

 **MRS CURRY  
** No. Well, maybe there was one thang.

 **SAM  
** Whatz that?

 **MRS CURRY  
** Well, sometimes, I thought I heard like a...rustlin up in tha walls.

 **DEAN  
** Like a rat?

 **MRS CURRY  
** Yeah.

 **DEAN  
** Must done been some big-ass lil playaz of glocks up there, huh?

 **MRS CURRY  
** Wouldn't know. Never saw any.

 **SAM  
** Do you happen ta know where Mrs. Gibstone n' her daughta was buried?

 **MRS CURRY  
** They was both cremated.

SAM n' DEAN head back ta tha car.

 **SAM  
** All right. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So it probably wasn't tha momma or tha daughter n' shit. Whose pimp was it?

 **DEAN  
** I don't give a gangbangin' fuck. But I say we give dat place a real once-over n' see.

_EXT. FARM-DAY_

**TED  
** Code enforcement, mah ass. Therez no asbestos.

 **BRIAN  
** Yo ass sure?

 **TED  
** Hell yes. Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I built enough cribs ta know dis shit. No gas leak, either.

 **BRIAN  
** Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck was dem muthafuckas?

 **TED  
** Not from tha county—I can rap that.

They begin ta unpack tha hoopties. Put ya muthafuckin choppers up if ya feel dis! KATE sees one of mah thugs at a window.

 **SUSAN  
** Hey!

KATE startles. Da window is empty.

 **SUSAN  
** Yo ass aiiight?

 **KATE  
** Yeah. I just thought I saw something, thatz all.

 **SUSAN  
** It—itz gonna be pimped out here, Kate. Well shiiiit, it straight-up is.

 **KATE  
** Yeah, Mom. I be sure. Everythingz gonna chizzle.

_INT. DANNY'S ROOM-NIGHT_

**SUSAN  
** Danny dawwwwg! Is you unpacking?

DANNY is playin a handheld vizzle game.

 **DANNY  
** Uh, yeah. I be almost finished.

DANNY hears suttin' n' puts down tha game ta investigate.

 **DANNY  
** Hello, biatch? It aint nuthin but all gravy. I be Danny yo. Hi!

_INT. KITCHEN-NIGHT_

**SUSAN  
** "Zucchini will grow yo, but tha soil is too acidic fo' beets." Do you KNOW any of this?

 **BRIAN  
** Yo ass betta smell that?

BRIAN opens a cold-ass lil cabinet door n' flinches.

 **BRIAN  
** That. Well shiiiit, it smells like a raccoon took a dirt nap up there or something.

 **SUSAN  
** Thatz pleasant. Nuff props, biatch. Can I continue havin a cold-ass lil conversation wit mah dirty ass?

 **BRIAN  
** Well, I be listenin fo' realz. A...vegetable... garden.

 **SUSAN  
** What is our phat asses bustin, Bri?

 **BRIAN  
** What do you mean?

 **SUSAN  
** Us. On a gangbangin' farm. Talkin bout zucchini.

 **BRIAN  
** It aint nuthin but gonna be different. I promise you, biatch. We gonna be horny.

 **SUSAN  
** And if we not?

 **BRIAN  
** Us thugs will be. We gotta be.

 **SUSAN  
** I can't put tha lil playas all up in another year like tha last.

_EXT. FARM-NIGHT_

Da hoopty pulls up. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM n' DEAN peep tha lights on inside tha house.

 **DEAN  
** Crap. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So, what tha fuck now?

 **SAM  
** We could tell dem tha real deal.

 **DEAN  
** Really?

 **SAM  
** Fuck dat shit, not straight-up.

_INT. DINING ROOM-NIGHT_

**TED  
** Yo, muthafuckas muthafucka! Yo ass is gonna wanna come peep this!

BRIAN n' SUSAN come ta look: tha word "GO" is drawn on tha wall up in red.

 **SUSAN  
** What the...

BRIAN scratches all up in tha word.

 **BRIAN  
** Crayon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Danny!

 **DANNY  
** Yeah?

 **BRIAN  
** Git yo' booty down here!

 **TED  
** Tell you what—if mah kid did this—

 **SUSAN  
** Dat punk not yo' kid, Ted. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Just booty out.

TED leaves.

 **SUSAN  
** Hey. Go easy as fuck on his muthafuckin ass. Da mackdaddy holla'd he might act out.

 **BRIAN  
** Yo, dawg. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Somethang you wanna tell me n' yo' mom?

 **DANNY  
** I didn't do that.

 **BRIAN  
** Okay. Look, just tell me tha real deal, n' all you gots ta do is clean it up, aiiight, biatch? No punishment.

 **DANNY  
** But I didn't. Da hoe up in tha walls done did dat shit.

 **SUSAN  
** Da hoe up in tha walls?

 **DANNY  
** Bitch wants you ta go n' mah crazy ass ta stay.

 **BRIAN  
** All right, one last time—the truth, dawg.

 **DANNY  
** That is tha real deal. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. I can stay yo, but dat freaky freaky biatch don't give a fuck bout grownups fo' realz. And if you don't leave, she gonna git straight-up, straight-up mad!

 **BRIAN  
** All right, git all up in yo' room.

 **DANNY  
** Mom! If Andy was here, he'd believe me!

 **BRIAN  
** Upstairs muthafucka! Now!

_INT. KATE'S ROOM-NIGHT_

KATE is lyin up in bed, one hand over tha side outta sight.

 **KATE  
** It aint nuthin but all gravy, Busta n' shit. It aint nuthin but all gravy. I don't give a fuck bout it here, like a muthafucka.

Soundz of licking.

 **KATE  
** Ugh. Ew, Busta playa! Gross muthafucka! Whatz tha matta wit yo slick ass?

Da door opens; itz BUSTER.

 **KATE  
** Oh, mah god. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Oh, god.

KATE turns ta look. Da closet door slams. Boy it's gettin hot, yes indeed it is. KATE screams.


	3. Act Two

_INT. DINING ROOM-NIGHT_

**KATE  
** Ew! Ew!

 **SUSAN  
** It aint nuthin but all gravy.

 **DANNY  
** Whatz goin on?

 **BRIAN  
** Katie, baby, baby. Calm down n' tell our asses what tha fuck happened.

 **KATE  
** I just gots molested by Casper tha pervy pimp son! Thatz what tha fuck happened!

 **BRIAN  
** Ghost?

 **KATE  
** Yes, dad hommie! A pimp!

 **DANNY  
** It aint nuthin but tha hoe up in tha walls!

 **KATE  
** Who?!

 **BRIAN  
** Both of you, knock it off.

Some muthafucka knocks on tha front door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. TED opens tha door n' DEAN n' SAM come into.

 **DEAN  
** Our thugged-out asses heard screams. Boy it's gettin hot, yes indeed it is. Whatz goin on?

 **BRIAN  
** Oh, you two! Did yo dirty ass bust a nut on mah daughter?!

 **DEAN  
** What, biatch? No.

 **BRIAN  
** Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck is you muthafuckas?

 **SAM  
** Relax,. Biiiatch please.Yo ass gotz a pimp.

 **BRIAN  
** A pimp.

 **KATE  
** I holla'd at you, nahmean biiiatch?

 **DANNY  
** It aint nuthin but tha girl!

 **BRIAN  
** Both of you, chillax. What is you muthafuckas playing?

 **DEAN  
** Yo crazy-ass crewz up in dark shiznit n' shit. Yo ass need ta git outta tha doggy den now, nahmeean?

Da lights go up in tha house.

 **TED  
** What tha hell?

 **DEAN  
** No Muthafucka move!

 **DANNY  
** Buster!

BUSTER is howling. BRIAN gets outta tha doggy den followed by TED, SAM, n' DEAN.

_EXT. FARM-NIGHT_

**BRIAN  
** Busta playa! Buster, biatch? Busta playa! Buster!

 **TED  
** What tha hell?

Da lyrics "TOO LATE" is painted up in red. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da others come up onto tha porch.

 **DANNY  
** Buster!

 **BRIAN  
** Go back inside. Go!

 **DEAN  
** Our asses aint tha shitty muthafuckas yo, but you up in danger.

 **SAM  
** First thangz first. Yo ass gots ta git yo' crew outta here.

 **DEAN  
** Head ta tha motel I was poppin' off about. You'll be safe there.

 **BRIAN  
** What is you two gonna do?

 **DEAN  
** Oh, no! Oh, come on! Oh, come on!

Da tires on tha vehiclez is all slashed.

 **SAM  
** Dude, tha glocks is gone. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So is the... Basically, every last muthafuckin thang is gone.

 **TED  
** Truckz no good.

 **BRIAN  
** Both tires slashed.

 **DEAN  
** What kind of pimp messes wit a manz wheels?!

 **KATE  
** Whatz goin on, biatch? Whatz goin on?

KATE sees tha GIRL n' screams.

 **KATE  
** Dat hoe there biaaatch! Dat hoe there!

 **SUSAN  
** Where?!

 **KATE  
** Bitch was right there up in tha woods!

 **DEAN  
** Whatz a pimp bustin outside?

 **SAM  
** Yo ass wanna stay n' smoke up?

 **DEAN  
** All Y'all inside.

 **TED  
** Is you crazy, biatch? We need ta git tha hell outta here!

 **DEAN  
** In what?! This pimp is hustlin us muthafucka! All Y'all back inside now! Move!

_INT. DINING ROOM-NIGHT_

**DEAN  
** Whateverz outside, it can't git up in dis circle fo' realz. As long as tha salt line is unbroken, dis is tha safest place ta be.

 **BRIAN  
** Safe from pimps?

 **DEAN  
** Yes, as a matta of fact.

 **BRIAN  
** Okay. I aint listenin ta dis no mo'. Come on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I gots ta git mah crew outta here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Letz go.

 **DEAN  
** Nobodyz goin anywhere until we bust a cap up in dis thang.

 **SAM  
** Sir,. Biiiatch please.This is what tha fuck our phat asses do. Just...trust us.

 **DANNY  
** Yo ass hunt pimps?

 **DEAN  
** Thatz right.

 **DANNY  
** Like Scooby-Doo?

 **DEAN  
** Better.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass saw her outside, right, biatch? Okay. Do da hoe be lookin like either one of tha girls?

 **KATE  
** Her n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch was pala n' a shitload dirtier yo, but dat was her muthafuckin ass.

 **DANNY  
** Thatz tha hoe up in tha walls.

 **SAM  
** So itz tha daughter?

 **SUSAN  
** That hoe up in tha picture—She-Dat hoe dead?

 **SAM  
** Bitch capped her muthafuckin ass inside dis house.

 **DEAN  
** So, what. Da maid gots her rap wrong, biatch? Rebecky wasn't cremated?

 **SAM  
** Unless her spiritz just attached ta suttin' inside tha house.

 **DEAN  
** Bitch hung her muthafuckin ass up in tha attic, right?

 **SAM  
** Yo ass wanna babysit, biatch? I be bout ta check it out.

 **TED  
** Look—I couldn't give a fuckin shiznit whoz ass hung theyselves where, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Maybe suttin' is goin on here yo, but—

 **DEAN  
** It aint nuthin but a spirit, man.

 **TED  
** Fuck dat shit, itz just some backwoodz hillbilly biiiatch, n' I aint bout ta sit round here waitin fo' her ta go all  _Deliverance_  on mah ass.

 **DEAN  
** Well, no muthafuckaz leavin tha house.

 **TED  
** Quit mah dirty ass.

 **DEAN  
** Listen, man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I gots a gun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Yo ass don't git yo' ass back up in dat circle, you gonna have yo ass a third hole.

 **SAM  
** Dude, you aint gots a gun.

 **DEAN  
** And, biatch? I aint lettin dat bastard or any suckas take a thugged-out dirtnap tonight.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass cool?

 **DEAN  
** Go.

SAM leaves.

 **TED  
** Hey. Fonzie. Question fo' you, biatch. This indestructible force field made outta salt.. yo. Have ta be kosher stuff, or what?

 **SUSAN  
** Knock it off, Ted.

A sound.

 **SUSAN  
** Sh..

 **KATE  
** What was that?

They look around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da GIRL opens a thugged-out door n' comes in.

 **KATE  
** Mom.

 **DEAN  
** All right, dem hoes stay calm. Dat hoe a pimp. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch can't come up in tha circle.

Da GIRL continues ta approach. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch stops all up in tha edge of tha salt, reveals dat freaky freaky biatch holdin a knife, n' steps over tha line.

 **KATE  
** I thought you holla'd pimps couldn't cross tha circle.

 **DEAN  
** They can't. Dat hoe not a pimp.

 **TED  
** Shoot her playa! Shoot her!

 **DEAN  
** Yeah, bout that... Go, go, go! Move!

DEAN fights her while her big-ass booty screams n' tha others run.

 **SAM  
** Hey!

SAM shines a light up in her face. Well shiiiit, it hurts her eyes; she runs.

_EXT. FARM-NIGHT_

**BRIAN  
** Hey. Yo ass aiiight?

 **DEAN  
** Where is everybody?

 **BRIAN  
** Hiding.

 **DEAN  
** All right, go git dem wild-ass muthafuckas. Go. Go git dem wild-ass muthafuckas.

 **DEAN  
** So, it aint a pimp.

 **SAM  
** So, itz just a girl?

 **DEAN  
** It aint nuthin but not just a girl. It aint nuthin but psycho Nell. I be spittin some lyrics ta you, man—humans.

 **SAM  
** So whoz ass is she, then?

 **DEAN  
** I don't give a gangbangin' fuck. Maybe itz tha daughter, Rebecca. Maybe her dope ass didn't hang her muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM  
** Dude, no. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. She'd gotta be like fifty muthafuckin years oldschool by now, nahmeean?

 **DEAN  
** Well, I don't give a gangbangin' fuck. What'd you find up in tha attic?

 **SAM  
** Some oldschool junk. I found Rebeccaz diary. Thatz bout dat shit.

 **DEAN  
** I wish you'd found a howitzer n' shit. Listen, we gots ta git dis crew safe. I mean, itz just a human, so they can cook up a run fo' dat shit. Us playas just gots ta hold her off.

 **SUSAN  
** We aiiight.

 **BRIAN  
** Danny dawwwwg! Ted hommie! We gots ta go!

 **TED  
** I be good!

 **SUSAN  
** Danny dawwwwg! Come on!

 **BRIAN  
** Danny, dawg, we gots ta go!

 **TED  
** Told you dat shiznit was some wild-ass biiiatch.

 **DEAN  
** Yes, you done did.

 **SAM  
** Head ta town. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. We bout ta take it from here, aiiight?

 **SUSAN  
** Danny, come on, baby dawwwwg! We leaving!

 **BRIAN  
** Danny, we gots ta go!

 **SUSAN  
** Brian, where—Where is he?

 **BRIAN  
** Danny!

 


	4. Act Three

_EXT. FARM-NIGHT_

**SUSAN  
** Danny!

 **BRIAN  
** Suse, Suse, Suse. Us thugs will find Danny, I promise you, biatch.

 **SUSAN  
** No.

 **BRIAN  
** No. Take Kate n' go now, nahmeean, biatch? Now, while you still gotz a cold-ass lil chance.

 **SUSAN  
** Not without Danny.

 **BRIAN  
** Us thugs will find his muthafuckin ass.

 **KATE  
** I aint goin up there wit Momma ridin' solo.

 **DEAN  
** Dat hoe right. Until we find yo' son, tha safest place fo' you right now is up in tha shed.

 **KATE  
** I aint goin up in there either.

 **DEAN  
** Yes, yo ass is. Well shiiiit, it is tha dopest defense. Da windows is boarded up. It aint nuthin but gots one door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. It aint nuthin but our dopest blasted n' aint a thugged-out damn thang dat yo' ass can do. Trust mah dirty ass.

 **BRIAN  
** Suse. Kate. Go. Go.

 **SAM  
** All right, you n' mah crazy ass will take tha outside. Yo ass two take tha house. Letz go.

_INT yo. HOUSE-NIGHT_

DEAN n' TED poke round tha room. TED findz a funky-ass butcher knife. DEAN investigates tha walls.

 **TED  
** What is you bustin?

 **DEAN  
** Dat hoe human. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch had ta come from somewhere.

DEAN findz a funky-ass board dat aint securely attached ta tha rest. They pull it open. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. TED flinches.

 **TED  
** Yo ass smell that?

 **DEAN  
** Every day.

DEAN takes tha knife n' shines a gangbangin' flashlight round inside tha walls, then goes in.

 **DEAN  
** Come on.

TED comes up behind DEAN. They go further in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. DEAN findz a hole up in tha floor n' looks through.

 **TED  
** Yo ass aint goin down there.

 **DEAN  
** Well, do you want to?

TED say nothing. DEAN starts down.

 **DEAN  
** Please no muthafucka grab mah leg. Please no muthafucka grab mah leg.

DEAN shines tha light round tha room fo' realz. A rat corpse is inches from his wild lil' face; da perved-out muthafucka startlez yo. Dude sees BUSTER, torn ta shreds.

 **DEAN  
** Dog. It aint nuthin but whatz fo' dinner n' shit. Danny?

 **TED  
** Find anything?

 **DEAN  
** Yeah, her kitchen.

 **TED  
** Her what?

DEAN looks round more; there be artwork on one wall, two stick figures drawn up in probably-blood.

TED turns round n' comes grill ta grill wit tha girl. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch stabs his muthafuckin ass.

DEAN hurries back; TEDz head comes all up in tha hole.

_INT. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SHED-NIGHT_

**BRIAN  
** Look, why is our laid-back asses just standin here, biatch? Letz go in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Letz check tha house.

 **SAM  
** We gotta wait fo' dem muthafuckas ta git back, aiiight?

A knockin sound.

 **DEAN  
** Sam, itz mah dirty ass.

 **SAM  
** Help me out.

They move whatz holdin tha door shut n' open tha shed door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. DEAN comes in.

 **SUSAN  
** Did yo dirty ass git Danny?

 **DEAN  
** No.

 **SUSAN  
** No, biatch? Well, wherez Ted?

 **DEAN  
** Dat punk outside.

 **SUSAN  
** Well, why don't his schmoooove ass come inside?

 **DEAN  
** Because I had ta carry his ass out. I be sorry as a muthafucka bout dat bullshit.

 **SUSAN  
** You're...what do dat mean, biatch? What do dat mean, you sorry?

 **BRIAN  
** Is you sayin dat da ruffneck dead?

 **SUSAN  
** No. Fuck dat shit, he not sayin dat da ruffneck dead as fuckin fried chicken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Yo ass aint sayin that, is yo slick ass?

 **DEAN  
** Us thugs was up in tha walls n' she attacked.

 **SUSAN  
** Oh mah god.

 **DEAN  
** And I couldn't git ta his ass up in time.

 **KATE  
** Uncle Ted is dead?

 **DEAN  
** I shouldn't have left his ass ridin' solo. I be straight-up sorry bout dat bullshit.

DEAN goes back outside.

SAM readz REBECCAz diary.

 **BRIAN  
** We bout ta find him, Suse. Us thugs will.

 **SUSAN  
** Where else is there ta look, biatch? Dannyz dead, aint he?

 **BRIAN  
** Fuck dat shit, Suse.

 **SUSAN  
** Dude is. Why not, biatch? Biatch capped mah brutha n' shit. Now she capped mah son.

 **BRIAN  
** Fuck dat shit, Danny is kickin it.

 **SUSAN  
** Fuck dat shit, no, he aint.

 **BRIAN  
** Yes, he is. Do you remember what tha fuck da perved-out muthafucka holla'd bout tha hoe whoz ass lived up in tha walls, biatch? Biatch holla'd his schmoooove ass could stay.

 **SUSAN  
** No. No. I just don't KNOW why dis happens ta us. I mean, we phat people. We a phat crew.

 **BRIAN  
** What happened ta Andy happened, aiiight, biatch? I cannot chizzle dis shit. But I'ma find Danny, I promise you, biatch fo' realz. And when I do, we is gonna be fine. Yo ass n' me, tha kids, we gonna be fine.

 **SUSAN  
** Okay.

SAM, whoz ass has been pretendin ta read, returns ta straight-up reading.

_EXT. FARM-NIGHT_

BRIAN stares up all up in tha house.

 **DEAN  
** Andy yo' son?

 **BRIAN  
** Oldest yo. Dude gots his dirty ass capped up in a cold-ass lil hoopty accident last year.

 **DEAN  
** I be sorry as a muthafucka bout dat bullshit.

 **BRIAN  
** It nearly tore Suse n' I apart. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Still could, I imagine. Thatz why we moved here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Fresh air, fresh start. Not even mah line. Marriage counselor. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. 'Course, she might be right fo' realz. Afta all, what tha fuck could possibly go wack up in tha ghetto?

 **DEAN  
** I be gettin yo' lil hustla back. If itz tha last godforsaken thang I do.

 **BRIAN  
** Why do you care so much?

 **SAM  
** Dean.

SAM appears n' holdz up REBECCAz diary.

 **SAM  
** We gotta talk.

_INT yo. HOUSE-NIGHT_

**DEAN  
** What tha fuck iz that?

 **SAM  
** Rebeccaz diary. I just finished readin dat shit.

 **DEAN  
** And?

 **SAM  
** That hoe back there, biatch? Pretty shizzle dat biiiiatch was Rebeccaz daughter.

 **DEAN  
** Rebecky had a kid?

 **SAM  
** It aint nuthin but all dat dunkadelic hoe talks about. Bein pregnant, bein ashamed of bein pregnant.

 **DEAN  
** Jeez, rent  _Juno_  n' git over dat shit. Wait, why bust a cap up in her muthafuckin ass afta tha baby?

 **SAM  
** Maybe cuz her daddy called her a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty lil whore n' holla'd da thug was gonna lock tha baby up.

 **DEAN  
** Why would da perved-out muthafucka say that?

SAM say nothing.

 **DEAN  
** Oh, gross.

 **SAM  
** Yeah.

 **DEAN  
** So tha daddy was tha babydaddy too?

 **SAM  
** Dude was a monster, Dean.

 **DEAN  
** Fuck dat shit, a rap ripped from a Austrian headline yo. Humans, man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So da hoe been locked up her whole game?

 **SAM  
** Yo ass saw her eyes yo. Has she eva peeped light, biatch? Dat hoe barely human.

 **DEAN  
** Okay, so, what, then, da hoe been caged up like a animal n' da hoe busts up n' ganks dear oldschool Dad, biatch? Slash Granddad?

 **SAM  
** I guess.

 **DEAN  
** Well, can't say I blame her muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM  
** I be shizzle her game was hell, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Well shiiiit, it don't mean she gets a gangbangin' free pass fo' murder.

 **DEAN  
** Like you know what tha fuck hellz like.

 **SAM  
** I didn't...

 **DEAN  
** Forget dat shit.

 **SAM  
** So where do we find her?

 **DEAN  
** Kidz gotta eat, right?

 **SAM  
** What?

 **DEAN  
** Dude kept her hidden, locked up yo, but dat schmoooove muthafucka had ta feed her, didn't he?

 **SAM  
** I guess.

 **DEAN  
** I be thinkin I know where.

_INT. BASEMENT-NIGHT_

DANNY is bound n' gagged on tha floor yo. Dude wakes up n' strugglez yo. Dude looks round n' tries ta scream yo. Dude sees tha hoe come all up in a hole up in tha wall. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch smilez n' holdz up a live rat yo. Dude tries ta scream some mo' n' mo' n' mo'. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch looks at him, confused, n' breaks tha ratz neck n' bites in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude keeps tryin ta scream.

 


	5. Act Four

_INT. DUMBWAITER SHAFT_

DEAN n' SAM bust a hole up in tha kitchen wall, lettin light tha fuck into tha shaft.

 **SAM  
** Could've kept her hidden here fo' years. Kept her fed, no muthafucka would eva know.

BRIAN flinches away from tha open shaft.

 **BRIAN  
** Danny dawwwwg! Danny!

DEAN shines a light down tha shaft.

 **DEAN  
** Watch out, I be goin down.

 **BRIAN  
** No. Thatz mah son.

 **DEAN  
** I know it is yo, but I holla'd dat I would git his muthafuckin ass. I will. Let mah dirty ass.

DEAN looks down n' up tha shaft n' scoots all up in tha hole, then starts ta climb down tha side.

 **SAM  
** Yo, you gots curtains, biatch? We need rope.

BRIAN goes lookin while SAM holdz tha light on DEAN.

_INT. BASEMENT-NIGHT_

DEAN hits tha bottom of tha shaft n' looks around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Therez a rosary on tha floor wit a big-ass wooden cross.

_INT. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SHED-NIGHT_

**SUSAN  
** It aint nuthin but all gravy. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Shh. It aint nuthin but all gravy.

One of tha boarded-up windows bursts in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SUSAN n' KATE scream.

_INT. BASEMENT-NIGHT_

DEAN findz one of his wild lil' freakadelic glocks yo. Dude picks it up n' checks dat shit.

 **DEAN  
** Bitch be a klepto.

DEAN findz another glock n' checks it like a muthafucka.

 **DEAN  
** Come on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Danny. Danny.

Da soundz of DANNY tryin ta scream.

 **DEAN  
** Danny?

DEAN findz a hole up in tha brick wall yo. Dude shines tha light all up in n' sees DANNY, still bound n' gagged. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude grabs a funky-ass butcher knife from nearby (possibly da thug was still carryin it) n' cuts DANNYz bonds. DANNY scramblez all up in tha hole.

 **DEAN  
** Yo crazy-ass dadz upstairs. Come on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Watch yo' head, peep yo' head.

 **DANNY  
** Hurry, his schmoooove ass comin back.

 **DEAN  
** He?

 **DANNY  
** Her brother.

An inarticulate yell fo' realz. A BOY tacklez DEAN, whoz ass drops tha light.

_INT. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SHED-NIGHT_

SUSAN holdz a rake. They peep tha open window nervously fo' realz. A knife comes all up in tha wall right behind dem wild-ass muthafuckas. They scream.

 **KATE  
** Oh mah god!

_INT. BASEMENT-NIGHT_

DEAN n' tha BOY struggle while DANNY watches.

_INT. KITCHEN-NIGHT_

SAM drops one end of a rope of knotted curtains down tha shaft. DANNY appears all up in tha bottom.

 **SAM  
** Danny!

_INT. BASEMENT-NIGHT_

DEAN n' tha BOY fight. DEAN loses a gun.

_INT. KITCHEN-NIGHT_

DANNY tizzles his dirty ass tha fuck into tha rope.

 **DANNY  
** Okay!

 **SAM  
** Pull.

 **BRIAN  
** Come on, dawg. Come on, dawg. Don't look back, Danny. Just come on, come.

They hoist DANNY up tha shaft.

_INT. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SHED-NIGHT_

SUSAN n' KATE look around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! A box against tha wall moves.

 **KATE  
** Mom.

SUSAN shoves KATE behind her n' tries ta hold tha wall wit tha rake under tha bottom.

 **KATE  
** Mom!

_INT. KITCHEN-NIGHT_

DANNY is outta tha shaft.

 **BRIAN  
** Come on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Yo ass aiiight, biatch? It aint nuthin but all gravy.

 **SAM  
** Git his ass outta here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Yo ass gotta go.

BRIAN n' DANNY muthafuckin bounce. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM shines a light down tha shaft.

 **SAM  
** Dean?

_INT. BASEMENT-NIGHT_

Da BOY stabs at DEAN, whoz ass holdz his ass off wit tha light, then grabs his wild lil' freakadelic glock n' blasts, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Da BOY falls. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM comes up in all up in tha hole.

_INT. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SHED-NIGHT_

Da GIRL breaks down tha wall. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SUSAN n' tha rake is caught underneath. Da GIRL holdz up a knife, locked n loaded ta stab yo, but is yanked up by tha ankle.

 **KATE  
** Mom! Come on, Mom!

Da GIRL screams outside. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Soundz of stabbing. Poundin on tha door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SUSAN n' KATE scream.

 **BRIAN  
** Suse!

SUSAN n' KATE rush ta tha door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SUSAN opens dat shit. BRIAN is outside, holdin a funky-ass bloody knife.

_EXT. FARM-NIGHT_

KATE cries. Put ya muthafuckin choppers up if ya feel dis! Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SUSAN holdz DANNY. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM n' DEAN come up tha front door n' peep tha GIRLz body.

 


	6. Act Five

_EXT. FARM-DAY_

DEAN jacks down tha Impala afta apparently replacin tha tires. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM pulls DEANz duffel outta tha repacked trunk n' throws it up in tha back of tha car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. BRIAN n' SUSAN strutt over.

 **DEAN  
** Thanks fo' tha head start.

 **BRIAN  
** Why don't it surprise me you muthafuckas don't like tha police?

 **SAM  
** It aint nuthin but sort of a mutual-appreciation thang, straight-up.

BRIAN shakes DEANz hand.

 **BRIAN  
** Well, fuck you, biatch.

 **SUSAN  
** Nuff props, biatch.

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass aiiight?

 **SUSAN  
** Fuck dat shit, we tha opposite of aiiight yo, but we together.

BRIAN takes SUSANz hand.

 **SUSAN  
** Thanks.

DEAN nods.

_EXT. OVERPASS-DAY_

SAM n' DEAN git outta tha car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM comes round ta DEANz side wit burgers. DEAN unwraps his, looks at it, n' wraps it back up.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass aiiight?

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass know, I felt fo' dem lil playaz of biiiatches back there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Lifelong torture turns you tha fuck into suttin' like dat n' like dis n' like dat y'all.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass was up in hell, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Look, maybe you did what tha fuck you did there yo, but you not dem wild-ass muthafuckas. They was barely human.

 **DEAN  
** Yeah, you right. I wasn't like dem wild-ass muthafuckas. I was worse. They was muthafuckas, Sam, representin' territory. Me, biatch? I done did it fo' tha sheer pleasure.

 **SAM  
** What?

 **DEAN  
** I enjoyed it, Sam. They took me off tha rack, n' I tortured souls, n' I was horny bout it fo' realz. All dem years, all dat pain. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Finally gettin ta deal some up yo ass. I didn't care whoz ass they put up in front of mah dirty ass. Because dat pain I felt, it just slipped away. No matta how tha fuck nuff playas I save, I can't chizzle dis shit. I can't fill dis hole. Not eva.

 


End file.
